Talk:Cover Versions
Been working on this one for a little while, but kind of ran out of steam in the end. Any help with the big list would be much appreciated. Among the obvious things that remain to be done at the moment are some artists with quite a few: - sixities ones like the Beatles and Rolling Stones whose early releases included lots of covers. - big "Peel" bands who did plenty of covers. Ones with more work to be done probably include Fall, Wedding Present and White Stripes. - I tried to think of artists he played who were known for covers off the top of my head, but there are doubtless lots I've forgotten. Also of course any one-offs people come across listening to random shows. The Covers Project website can be quite good for finding original artists: http://www.coversproject.com/ Many thanks for your help Steve W (talk) 16:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) On the "artist covered" front, don't think there's any harm listing more than one. For example, Sonic Youth covering 'Victoria' in their "Fall session" when the original artist was the Kinks, but the Fall had covered the song too. Maybe some of the "Swedish Elivs" ones are like this (ie, the Elvis Presley versions were originally covers, but Eilert Pilarm was probably covering the Elvis versions rather than the ones by the original artist}. Could be good to list both if known? Steve W (talk) 16:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't forgot to mention Peel's pet project of asking session bands to record "You'll Never Walk Alone" in the early Eighties! Dr Mango (talk) 17:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message and the additions - thought I had the Nirvana session in, but I gues not. I just wanted to do a short intro, but probably the proposed album of You'll Never Walk Alone session versions is worth a quick line somewhere - will sort it out tomorrow (off to bed in a minute). Think I did list them all (please add ones that I missed). Not sure I got all the Teenage Kicks versions in, though, if you fancy checking them. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 17:36, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve Firstly, thanks for such a good idea for a list: it certainly caught my imagination, as it has that of others! Secondly, I appreciate your point about listing more than one artist: the original plus the best-known version seems a good way to go. I added the Turtles one again after it was removed in favour of Barry McGuire on Eve Of Destruction because that is not only the original but the one John played and presumably the one he preferred. On the other hand, don't think there'll be many such instances. Finally, just an idea: for artists such as the Fall, where there are multiple covers, perhaps we could list them alphabetically as opposed to when they were first played. This would make it easier to chase up ones that got missed. Thoughts? ATB, Steve So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 08:19, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve, Many thanks for message, additions and kind words. I was thinking if we put them in alphabetical order for some we'd need to do the same for every artist to avoid confusion. Can't really face doing that myself. Mind you, I couldn't guarantee that they're all in exact date order at the moment either or if the play dates are correct. To minimize the work, though, suggest we stick with date order as much as possible. Peolpe can always do searches for particular song titles with the search function on their browsers if they want. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 09:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Changed mind - let's go for alphabetical song order by artist, as suggested by Steve. Seems to make sense. To be consistent., though, think that we need the same thing for all artists, not just some. Have made a start with A-C artists. Steve W (talk) 02:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) OK, think they are all alphabetcal order now. Steve W (talk) 03:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi Steve Excellent, glad my suggestion was taken up. Never quite sure about Shipbuilding: Wyatt recorded it before Costello did his own version, yet Costello wrote it and appears on both versions!! Kind of chicken and egg situation... So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 08:50, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I find the search function on the wiki a bit haphazard when trying to track down specific words or song titles, as it tends to throw up everything that features one, both and all the words you're searching for. A better bet is to do a Google search with the following line: "song title / words" site:http://peel.wikia.com Putting the desired search in quotes means that Google will filter out just that. Happy hunting! I had some success today searching for "imaginary", the label that put out all those tribute albums in the late Eighties and early Nineties. Dr Mango (talk) 19:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC)